


Definición

by MiriLila (Mirita)



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/MiriLila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt y Blaine están muy seguros de la cuál es la definición del concepto de almas gemelas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definición

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Definition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5395) by villiageidiot. 



 

 **Azar** (sustantivo):  
1: Un poder del que presume que puede controlar lo que sucede en el futuro.  
2: Las cosas que le ocurren a una persona; el futuro que alguien tendrá.

 

Blaine tiene dieciséis y lo celebrará después de clases; así es como comienza su historia.

La señora Richards, su profesora de Historia AP lo llama cuando todos están saliendo.

—Blaine, me gustaría hablarte ¿te puedes quedar un momento?

La verdad es que no puede, habrá una presentación improvisada de los Warblers en el salón común de los seniors que está por comenzar en menos de cinco minutos y obviamente no pueden hacerlo si su vocalista no se presenta. Suspira y se aleja de la puerta para dirigirse al escritorio. Blaine trata de recordar que sus padres pagan esa ridícula cantidad de dinero para que aprenda, no para que cante.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunta cuando el aula se queda vacía. Blaine intenta imaginarse qué podría querer pero no se le ocurre nada. Sacó un A en clase, entregó su reporte a tiempo y consiguió crédito extra y realmente es el chico más listo de esa clase, por más arrogante que suene.

—No, no, para nada —le dice ella con una sonrisa—. Sólo quería sugerirte algo.

—Claro —dice sentándose mientras reprime la necesidad de mirar el reloj.

Ella se queda en silencio un momento.

—¿Cómo te sentirías con una tutoría?

—¿Tutoría? —dice él y enmarca las cejas—. Pensé que había obtenido una A en esta clase.

—No —responde ella riendo— ¿Cómo te sentirías tú _siendo_ tutor?

—Oh —responde con un suspiro—. No sabía que eso estaba permitido para los sophomores.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente no, pero tú tienes muy buenas calificaciones en esta clase Blaine. Es un curso difícil y estoy segura de que sabes eso.

Él asiente. Sabe perfectamente que no es un curso sencillo.

—Pienso que algunos estudiantes que tiene problemas se beneficiarían con la ayuda de un compañero de clases —dice haciendo una pausa para pensar en algo más—. Y creo que te beneficiaría también—. Blaine la mira confundido. —Tal vez —continúa—, tal vez te ayudaría a conocer a tus compañeros mejor.

—Yo conozco a mis compañeros —dice con el ceño fruncido. Todos conocen a Blaine, él no es precisamente tímido.

—Lo sé —afirma ella—. Tú eres muy sociable y claramente un artista talentoso. Sé que todos te conocen Blaine, no es difícil darse cuenta.

—Lo siento, pero estoy un poco confundido señora Richards.

Ella suspira y se sienta en su escritorio para mirarlo directamente.

—Conoces a casi todos los estudiantes de esta escuela Blaine. Pero, ¿cuántos de ellos son cercanos a ti?

De pronto se siente incómodo por tener una conversación sobre su vida personal con su profesora de historia. Mira el reloj y nota que le quedan dos minutos.

—Tengo amigos aquí —dice con una voz pausada que realmente no contesta la presunta.

La señora Richards le regala una pequeña sonrisa y admite la derrota.

—Bueno, piénsalo. Tengo los papeles para que los leas y los llenes —le dice y se pone de pie para dirigirse al archivo.

Blaine mira el reloj de nuevo y juguetea con el que tiene en su bolsillo. Wes debe de estar tan fastidiado.

—Estas son las formas que tendrías que revisar —le dice. Él las toma rápido sin ser descortés y se para.

—Gracias por pensar en mi —le dice cercano a la puerta—. Definitivamente se las regresaré.

Dicho eso Blaine sale y se dirige a las escaleras principales. Se da cuenta que todos están yendo en la misma dirección así que aún está a tiempo.

Baja las escaleras rápido y saca el reloj de su bolsillo. Wes va a estar realmente enojado. Blaine nunca, _nunca_ llega tarde y hoy no es el mejor momento para comenzar. Está terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando escucha una voz detrás de él. Es calmada, suave y definitivamente no es familiar.

—Disculpa. Um, hola ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Soy… soy nuevo aquí.

Blaine voltea y _oh_. Su primer pensamiento es: _Wow, no hay forma de que esté en este colegio sin que yo me no me haya dado cuenta._. Su segundo pensamiento es un poco más racional: _Sí, no puede estar vestido así en esta escuela_. Así que, está bien, es un espía.

Tristemente no es el primer espía que se aparece por Dalton para chequear a la competencia y cada vez que ocurre Blaine se sorprende de lo mucho que los chicos de preparatoria se preocupan por su rivales en el concurso de de canto, pero en fin, cada uno a lo suyo.

Blaine está seguro que _es_ el primero que, sin embargo, intenta mezclarse, se muestra amable y está seguro de que es el primero que tiene un sonrisa como esa.

Normalmente tienen un formato para atrapar a los espías que se esconden en el auditorio; Blaine escuchó a David dar el discurso del uniforme miles de veces. El discurso no incluye invitar al espía a ver la prestación y el formato definitivamente no incluye tomar al espía de la mano y correr con él por pasillos vacíos como si estuviesen en una película de Julia Roberts. Pero eso es lo que sucede y Blaine realmente no está seguro de qué lo lleva a hacer todo eso.

Hay algo acerca de este chico, este _Kurt_. Blaine tiene unos absolutamente bizarros sentimientos acerca de él, es una familiaridad, una irreal sensación de _saber_ , como si conociese al chico de antes o saber que lo hará pronto.

No puede alejarse de él.

Es un sentimiento extraño al principio pero después de unas semanas su subconsciente le hace saber que tarde o temprano ese tímido chico de las escaleras se volverá su amigo, alguien con quién relacionarse, alguien por quien Blaine podría ser firme.

Dos meses después se pregunta si no es más que eso, si no es una señal de que ha conocido a su mejor amigo.

Pero en abril la cabeza de Blaine se da cuenta que está enamorado. A veces de la nada se pone a pensar en "y si hubiera" de todo esto: ¿y si Kurt hubiera usado la entrada lateral y no pasaba por las escaleras? ¿y si Kurt hubiese detenido a alguien más? ¿y si hubiese visto la presentación desde el pasillo? ¿Y sí?

Durante la última semana de su año como sophomore Blaine le da a la señora Richards una tarjeta impresa de agradecimiento, dentro él ha escrito: _Usted cambió mi vida_.

++++

 

 **Karma** (sustantivo):  
1: Una fuerza generada por las acciones de una persona que se cree puede ocasionar que cosas buenas o malas sucedan.  
2: Doctrina de inevitables consecuencias.

 

Blaine tiene diecisiete y está sentado en el salón de coro de William McKinley con cinco jugadores de fútbol.

No es realmente como él se imaginó su año de junior pero cuando Blaine voltea y ve al increíblemente atractivo, extremadamente bien vestido chico de la esquina con esa impresionantemente sexy postura mientras está leyendo la nueva revista Vouge, no tiene arrepentimientos.

Para variar, New Direcctions está en conflicto. A casi un mes antes de las Regionales todos están peleando. Hoy el ensayo del Club Glee ha sido la primera vez que Blaine ha visto al señor Schuester gritar y fue bastante preocupante. Después de que la campana sonó le dijo a la clase, en términos bastante claros, que arreglen sus dramas juntos, solucionen sus problemas y se preparen para trabajar como un equipo el día de mañana.

Así es como Blaine se encuentra sentado en medio de cinco recientemente solteros jugadores de fútbol, todos lamentándose, creando excusas y _lloriqueando_.

—Está bien —interrumpe Blaine. Se siente tan raro haciéndose cargo de una situación como esa pero alguien tiene que terminar con todo ese drama si quieren que el club esté listo—. Entonces ¿por qué no resolvemos esto?

Cinco pares de ojos lo miran. Nadie dice nada. Blaine se aclara la garganta.

—Admito que no tengo idea de quién está saliendo con quién por estos días así que me tienen que refrescar la memoria.

Alguien tose. Luego continúan en silencio.

—Bien —dice Blaine suavemente—. Miren, yo realmente pienso que debemos arreglar esto antes de mañana. Hoy fue súper incómodo—. Mira a su alrededor— ¿Algún voluntario?

Puck le da una mirada de escepticismo. —No te ofendas, tío, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que tú puedes resolver nuestros problemas?

—Sí —añade Finn—. No lo tomes a mal, pero realmente no tienes experiencia con las chicas.

Blaine parpadea.

—Sí, bien, ninguno de _ustedes_ lo tome a mal, pero yo soy el único de nosotros que tiene una relación.

Sam frunce el ceño y asiente.

—Eso _es_ verdad —dice Artie.

Todos voltean a ver a Kurt que sigue concentrado en su revista sentado en la esquina sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

—Bien —Puck dice tentativamente—. Entonces ¿qué haces cuando una chica, con la que digamos que sales, te acusa de estar usándola para el sexo y luego te termina?

—Uh —Blaine contesta—. Eso… no tengo idea. ¿ _Estás_ usando a Santana para el sexo? ¿o es más que eso?

—Me gusta, sí —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Debo asumir que se lo has dicho?

—Le canté una canción —dice suspirando—. Eso cuenta, ¿verdad?

Blaine se le queda mirando. —No.

Puck se reclina en su asiento.

—Ok, entonces ¿estás diciendo que debería decírselo?

—Sí —contesta Blaine.

—Hablar de tus sentimientos ¿no es algo… gay? —dice Puck dudando.

Blaine lo miró atónito.

—Sólo dile que te gusta. No puedo ser más claro que eso.

Se quedan sentados por otros minutos, en silencio.

—Bien —dice Finn finalmente—. ¿Qué si tu novia está molesta contigo porque saliste con tu ex novia?

—Entonces Rachel terminó contigo porque saliste con Quinn —dice Blaine tratando de entender. Aparentemente Kurt no ha estado contándole todo respecto al revoltijo de relaciones que ellos tienen.

Finn no le dice nada al principio, Blaine nota que está esquivando la mirada de Sam.

—Veamos —dice Blaine—. Bueno primero pienso que tú deberías aclarar por qué sales con tu ex novia si ya tienes una novia actualmente.

Finn se encoge de hombros.

—¿Nada? —Blaine pregunta—. ¿No tienes idea?

—Bueno —comienza a decir—. Creo que quizás ella comenzó a hablar demasiado de la universidad y de donde vamos a vivir y yo empecé a asustarme.

—Perfecto —responde—. Es completamente válido, Finn. ¿Qué te dijo ella cuando se lo dijiste? ¿Se puso a la defensiva?

—¿Qué? —Finn pregunta completamente aturdido—. ¿Estás loco? No le he dicho nada de eso.

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿por qué?

—Por Dios —contesta con los ojos abiertos— ¿La has visto enojada? Ella da miedo, tío.

—Yo… bien —Blaine dice sonando inseguro—. No estoy seguro de qué decirte entonces. Realmente necesitas ser honesto con ella. Si no lo eres o no quieres serlo entonces vas a tener un montón de problemas enormes.

—Realmente no quiero hacer eso —dice Finn con cautela.

Blaine reprime las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Eres el capitán de… casi todos los deportes Finn, pensé que podrías ser un hombre y hacer las cosas que un hombre hace.

Finn se sienta y luce derrotado.

—Yo tengo una —dice Artie.

—Suéltala —contesta Blaine.

—¿Qué pasa si ella te dice que te ama y tú no se lo dices de vuelta?

Blaine eleva las cejas.

—Esa es una grande. Si no estás enamorado de Brittany deberías decírselo lo más pronto que puedas. Créeme, si no lo haces sólo harás las cosas peores.

—Oh no —contesta Artie—. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Blaine espera por el resto de la frase pero aparentemente no hay nada más que decir.

—Estoy perdido con eso ¿por qué no se lo dijiste entonces?

Artie le da una mirada de obviedad.

—Hombre, uno no le da a una chica ese poder. Si le dices a una chica que la amas entonces ella sabrá que tú _la amas_ —hace una pausa y piensa—. Podría cantárselo, eso siempre funciona.

Blaine pasa la mano por su cara.

—Estoy… estoy realmente perdido aquí.

Todos lo miran confundidos.

—Quiero estar seguro de que estoy entendiendo —Blaine dice cuidadosamente—. ¿Ustedes prefieren terminar a tener una conversación con sus novias?

Se miran unos a otros y luego todos asienten de acuerdo.

Blaine se aparta de ellos.

—Tú eres nuevo aquí —dice Artie después de un rato de silencio—. Pero cantar una canción frente a todos realmente funciona, chico.

—Pero ¿por qué tienen que hacerlo? —pregunta Blaine— ¿No pueden sólo tener una conversación real en vez de, ya saben, terminar?

—Ok, espera un minuto —dice Finn en vez de contestar—. ¿Nos estás diciendo que ustedes dos nunca han terminado? ¿ni una vez?

Blaine se siente casi insultado por la incredulidad con la que lo hacen sonar.

—Sí —responde—. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—Patrañas —dice Sam de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Blaine a la defensiva— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

Se comienza a sentir incómodo porque todos de pronto lo miran.

—Kurt —llama Finn volteando su silla para mirarlo.

Kurt levanta la cara y ve seis pares de ojos clavados en él. No dice nada.

—¿Cuál fue la última pelea que ustedes dos tuvieron? —le pregunta señalando a Blaine. Kurt frunce en ceño pensativo.

—No tengo idea, ¿es relevante?

—Aparentemente sí —contesta Blaine—. Ellos se muestran escépticos sobre lo estables que somos.

—Oh, no, somos bastante sólidos —le dice al resto y vuelve a su lectura.

—Pero… tiene que haber algo… no me lo creo —insiste Finn—. Tienen que tener peleas, estamos en preparatoria.

—Lo siento, no —dice Blaine y Kurt lo mira.

—Tal vez en esa ocasión… —dice Kurt.

—Espera ¿qué? ¿cuándo hemos peleado? —pregunta Blaine con el rostro confundido acomodándose en su silla para mirarlo.

Kurt cierra su revista y mueve su cabeza.

—Bueno, quizás esa vez que estábamos de camino…

—¿Cuándo fuimos al zoológico? —termina Blaine—. No para nada, tú me dijiste que conocías una mejor ruta que el GPS y yo te dije que no. Eso no cuenta como una pelea.

—¿No cuenta? —pregunta Kurt arrugando la nariz y Blaine menea la cabeza—. Está bien y ¿qué tal aquella vez cuando tú casi…?

—¿El suéter? Ni siquiera lo compre. Tan pronto como me dijiste que era feo lo regresé a donde estaba. Sigue sin contar.

—No era feo —dice Kurt con desdén—. Era una trasgresión contra la _humanidad_. Literalmente.

—No literalmente —corrige Blaine.

—Eres literalmente la persona más molesta que conozco —murmura Kurt rodeando los ojos.

Tomando en cuenta quién lo dice Blaine duda seriamente que sea así, pero lo deja pasar.

—El punto es que sigue sin ser una pelea.

—Ok —suspira—. Tal vez en Navidad…

—Sigue siendo no —interrumpe Blaine—. No estar inmediatamente de acuerdo en que película ver primero no es una pelea, Kurt. Mucho menos cuando terminamos viéndolas ambas.

Kurt se queda en silencio.

—Entonces, creo que no Finn —admite sonando casi sorprendido.

Blaine voltea y observa a los cinco chicos mirándolo, sorprendidos. Comienzan a lanzar preguntas:

—¿Ninguno durmió con el mejor amigo del otro?

—¿Le compraste un anillo de promesa?

—¿Se enoja si tu mamá los acompaña a una de sus citas?

—¿No te molesta cuando te dice que dejará de perder el tiempo contigo a menos que le compres alguna cosa?

Los ojos de Blaine se abren sorprendidos y se para abruptamente.

—Bien, tal vez no puedo ayudarlos. Ustedes saben que tienen que hacer, sólo canten una canción, compren algo bonito o hagan lo que sea que hacen normalmente porque parece que les funciona de esa manera.

Los chicos lo miran fijamente con expectativas.

—Yo voy para —dice señalando a Kurt—, sí yo me voy para allá ahora —se sienta al lado de Kurt que ha vuelto a leer su revista—. Wow.

Kurt resopla como respuesta y cambia de página. Los chicos están hablando entre ellos pero Blaine ignora la conversación. Planean una gran movida, le parece escuchar algo sobre un popurrí de Billy Joel y T-Pain, así que Blaine decide que no quiere ser parte de eso.

—¿Cómo crees que nos volvimos tan _normales_ —le pregunta a Kurt.

Kurt lo mira y eleva las cejas.

—La próxima vez que corrijas mi vocabulario voy a dejar de perder el tiempo contigo.

Blaine lo mira tratando de ver qué tan en serio lo ha dicho.

—Mientes.

—Pruébame.

Se miran fijamente.

—Dios esos chicos son una pésima influencia para ti —suspira Blaine—. Por favor no comiences a tomarlos como ejemplo ahora.

Kurt vuelve a la lectura de su revista y Blaine arrima su silla más cerca para poder mirar también.

—Cómprame un anillo de promesa —dice Kurt suavemente y Blaine puede notar que está tratando de no reírse—. Estoy seguro de que eso lo arregla todo.

Blaine deja escapar un exagerado suspiro.

—Creo que lo último que haría sería tomar un consejo de los chicos del Club Glee.

—Honestamente las chicas no son mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dice Kurt seriamente— _De verdad_

—Hmm

—Sólo sigamos haciendo lo que sea que hacemos —sugiere Kurt.

—¿Hablar? —pregunta Blaine teatralmente—. ¿Comunicarnos? _¿Compartir?_

—Funciona bastante bien —contesta Kurt con una sonrisa—. Debemos estar haciendo algo bien.

—Totalmente.

Se concentran en la revista por un rato mientras Blaine continúa ignorando la conversación del popurrí a unos pasos de ellos.

—No entiendo por qué les parece tan extraño —dice Kurt después de un rato. Su tono a cambiado y mira a Blaine a los ojos—. Es decir, tú no has embarazado a mi mejor amiga ni te has unido a New Directions con intención de sabotearnos y hasta donde sé no estás mandando mensajes usando mi popularidad para ser nominado al rey de la promoción.

—¿Eres tan popular como para que yo te use para conseguir una nominación? —pregunta Blaine arqueando las cejas.

—No —suspira Kurt—, pero no es el punto. Concéntrate.

—Está bien.

Kurt cierra la revista y toma las manos de Blaine.

—Yo sólo digo… que eres realmente bueno para mí.

—Somos buenos el uno con el otro —aclara Blaine sacudiendo sus manos—. Somos buenos con esto y somos buenos con nosotros porque trabajamos en serlo y lo hacemos importante todos los días. Así que sí, somos buenos el uno con el otro, el uno _para_ el otro, porque estamos enamorados.

Suena increíblemente formal y cursi y Kurt le regala una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, vamos a ser _buenos el uno para el otro_ en el sofá del sótano. Mis padres no están en casa.

—Siempre sabes lo que estoy pensado —dice sonriéndole a Kurt.

Cogen sus cosas y caminan hacia la puerta sin mirar al resto de los chicos del club Glee. Ellos continúan planeando su poco romántico número musical y ni siquiera notan que Blaine y Kurt se están yendo.

Blaine piensa sobre eso mientras caminan por los pasillos vacíos tomados de la mano, piensa en cómo cada día parecen _ganar_ algo más.

++++

 

 **Fortuna** (sustantivo)  
1: Una fuerza hipotética que impredeciblemente determina eventos favorables o desfavorables.  
2: Las vueltas y giros de la suerte que van acompañados de un cambio en la vida.

 

Blaine tiene dieciocho y está aterrado por la universidad.

Es una gran decisión y él y Kurt han optado por no hablar de eso. Es casi imposible porque Kurt es su mejor amigo, su _novio_ y no poder hablar acerca de algo tan importante con la persona que es más cercana significa no poder hablarlo con nadie más. Eso sólo vuelve todo el proceso más estresante y tenso.

Terminar después de la preparatoria y dejar que cada uno tome su camino no es algo que hayan discutido realmente. Es el principio de su año senior y están sentados en la biblioteca pública teniendo una única conversación acerca de ese tema. Kurt recostado con un libro sobre informativo de universidades y Blaine está ojeando uno sobre un trabajo de Ciencias Políticas para la escuela. La cabeza de Kurt se ladea y Blaine se da cuenta de que no está realmente mirando el libro desde hace varios minutos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Vamos… —Kurt se detiene y sólo mira a Blaine.

—¿Vamos a qué? —pregunta Blaine.

—Después de la preparatoria… —dice Kurt después de una larga pausa.

—¿Qué pasa después de la preparatoria? —pregunta Blaine completamente confundido.

—Eso es lo que estoy preguntándote —dice Kurt nervioso.

Un click se enciende y el corazón de Blaine comienza a acelerarse.

—Oh, no vamos, o espera… ¿vamos?

Tan denso como suene, especialmente viniendo de una persona tan consciente de si mismo como es él, Blaine no ha considerado nunca la posibilidad de terminar.

—Yo no quiero —dice Kurt despacio con los ojos entrecerrados. Blaine puede decir que está nervioso.

—Yo tampoco —dice Blaine tan suave como él.

Kurt suspira aliviado y asiente. Ambos vuelven a sus libros. Es la única conversación que tienen sobre ese tema.

Eso no cambia el hecho de que decidieran no hablar acerca de universidades. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en no tomar la decisión de dónde pasarían los siguientes cuatro años de sus vidas basada en otra persona, por más importante que esta sea. Ambos saben que sus padres estarían seriamente preocupados si se convierten en _esos_ chicos que escogen la misma universidad sólo por quedarse juntos. Blaine no tiene el corazón para decirles a sus padres que no importa a que universidad vaya o que tan lejos quede de Kurt en los siguientes cuatro años, que su relación es muy sólida y no está ni remotamente preocupado por eso. Blaine sabe que suena muy inocente así que decide guardárselo para él mismo.

Aún así la idea de pasar cuatro años alejado de Kurt le resultaba deprimente. Por más asombroso que parezca la universidad y lo emocionado que esté por salir de Ohio, él desearía que las cosas se moviesen más lento y así poder pasar más tiempo con Kurt sin la idea de un futuro que se cierne sobre ellos como una amenaza en lugar de la promesa que debería de ser.

Pero ellos no hablan al respecto.

Blaine trata de enfocarse en cuál escuela puede ser mejor para él, cuál ofrece los mejores programas de Ciencias Políticas, cuáles están en su rango económico. Piensa en la infraestructura, mira sus programas musicales porque tienen que tenerlos y busca en Google los lugares atractivos cerca de cada escuela. Por más que trata de no pensar en los detalles que Kurt estará buscando, no puede evitarlo.

El lado racional de Blaine, la parte que ha sido el mejor amigo de Kurt por los últimos dos años, piensa que Kurt no se irá demasiado lejos. Sí, él se muere por salir de Lima desde que puede recordar pero cuando se trata de la realidad Blaine está seguro de que Kurt no querrá alejarse demasiado de su padre. Ese lado racional piensa que Kurt encontrará alguna ciudad más liberal que esté relativamente cerca de Ohio y postulará a la que tenga el mejor programa en musicales teatrales.

El lado menos racional de Blaine, la parte que ha sido el novio de Kurt por casi año y medio y que quiere mantenerlo cerca desesperadamente, esa parte no puede dejar de estresarse pensando en L.A, quizás San Francisco, tal vez Seattle. Algunas veces Blaine se muestra poco emocionado por las escuelas del oeste, después de una hora se detiene porque sabe que sólo habría una razón para que él se inscribiese en un lugar tan lejano. Las escuelas de la costa ya no le interesan y aplicar para una de ellas sería ir en contra de los propósitos que quiere lograr. Piensa en el este en ocasiones: Boston, New York, Baltimore tal vez. Aplica para algunos colegios de esa zona: La Universidad de Rochester, Penn State, La Universidad de Maryland, lugares donde sabe que será feliz.

Por más que trata de alejar los pensamientos nunca lo logra completamente. Blaine intenta imaginarse un futuro donde está sentado en su dormitorio de algún lugar en Philadelphia y hablando por celular con Kurt quién estaría estudiando en alguna librería de Berkley. Es una desagradable idea y le molesta cada vez que aparece en su cabeza.

Continúan con su rutina de ir a la librería y armar un campamento en una de las mesas del final con todos sus panfletos, guías de universidades con referencias y listas de materiales que han acumulado durante el verano. De vez en cuando Kurt lo presiona para que le diga algo o suelte algunos detalles diciéndole siempre dice lo mismo:

—Una ciudad grande sería divertida pero una universidad chica puede ser interesante también.

Y luego espera por alguna reacción de Blaine para ver si puede leer algo en su rostro, pero sus expresiones nunca le dejan ver que es lo que Blaine está considerando. Eso hace que el corazón de Blaine se tense cada vez pero intenta mantener su expresión neutral.

Han enviado sus cartas hace varias semanas pero cuando Blaine ve el sobre con su aceptación a la Universidad de Chicago se da cuenta que es la que realmente tenia en mente. Está aterrado por decírselo a Kurt, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. Blaine no puede esperar, no poder compartir esos momentos con Kurt siempre merma su emoción y hace que todo se sienta menos importante.

Sólo tiene que esperar tres días. Blaine está en la sala de los Hummel antes de la cena familiar de los viernes cuando Kurt recibe el correo. Están solos; Burt y Carole no han regresado del trabajo aún y Finn está en el centro comercial con Rachel. Cuando Kurt regresa luce pálido y está estrujando el sobre abierto tan fuerte que sus nudillos están blancos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Blaine acomodándose para hacerle espacio en el sofá.

—Sí —contesta sentándose a su lado, le enseña el sobre—. Esté es. Esté es el lugar.

El estómago de Blaine se encoge por un momento. _Por favor que no sea California_ es lo único que puede pensar. _Por favor que no sea Washington_. Está esperando por Ann Arbor, esperando por Oberlin.

—Bien —dice Blaine con una exhalación—. Sólo dímelo.

Kurt lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Blaine puede notar que su mano derecha está temblorosa.

—Tú primero —susurra.

Es un sentimiento horrible y el momento se vuelve amargo para Blaine. La universidad debería ser tan prometedora y esperanzadora pero _no_ lo es en ese momento. Sin embargo está sentado con su novio en su sofá aterrado por los siguientes dos minutos. Por primera vez desea que él y Kurt fuesen de _esos_ chicos que escogen la universidad juntos desde el comienzo.

—Chicago —dice Blaine rápidamente—. Universidad de Chicago —mira a Kurt y espera.

—¿Qué? —dice Kurt parpadeando.

—Chicago —repite—. Decidí ir a Chicago —las palabras salen apresuradas, mientras más rápido lo diga más pronto Kurt le _dirá_.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Kurt pregunta con los ojos enormes todavía.

—Kurt —dice frustrado, su pierna moviéndose ansiosamente— ¿Vas a decirme?

—Oh, Northwestern —dice despacio—. Iré a Northwestern.

No dicen nada por varios minutos.

—¿Northwestern? —susurra Blaine porque no quiere que sus esperanzas se eleven todavía—. ¿La Universidad de Northwestern en Illinois?

Kurt asiente y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Blaine. Puede sentir una sensación de alivio en su cuerpo. La tensión que ha estado cargando por meses se va fácilmente.

—Sí —contesta—. ¿Estás…?

Asiente y antes de que pueda decir nada más Kurt está en su regazo con los brazos alrededor de Blaine, hundiendo su rostro en el agujero de su cuello y dejando salir una respiración profunda. Blaine lo abraza también.

—Es… es loco. Estaba seguro de que irías a L.A —dice con la voz temblando.

Kurt se ríe y se acomoda para verlo.

—Dios, yo pensé que te irías a Nueva Inglaterra.

Blaine le sonríe y apoya su frente contra la de Kurt.

—Esto es… ni siquiera sé que decir. Estoy tan emocionado.

Kurt lo mira contento. Después de romper el abrazo revisan los mapas.

—Treinta minutos —suspira Kurt contento—. Estaremos a treinta minutos el uno del otro Blaine.

—Probablemente una hora si tomamos en cuenta el tráfico —corrige, casi hablando consigo mismo. Sus ojos siguen en el monitor de la computadora como si estuviese tratando de memorizar las direcciones.

Escucha un ruido y Blaine voltea a ver a Kurt que está dándole una mirada incrédula.

—Por Dios, Blaine ¿en eso te estas fijando ahora? ¿de verdad? —le da un pequeño empujón y murmura algo bajito.

Blaine piensa en lo que dirán sus padres, en cómo reaccionará Burt. Pero honestamente, no le importa. Él y Kurt han hecho todo eso de la manera correcta. Blaine está seguro de eso. Sin influenciarse, ni presionarse, persuadirse o manipularse.

No es que lo hubiese dudado pero ahora está más seguro que nunca, le parece tan claro lo mucho, lo inevitablemente afortunado que es.

++++

 

 **Suerte** (Sustantivo):  
1: Una fuerza que atrae buena fortuna o adversidad.  
2: Las circunstancias que operan a favor o en contra de un individuo.

 

Blaine tiene diecinueve y está sentado en un atolladero de tráfico.

Está camino a Northwestern para una visita sorpresa. Se ha escapado de sus últimas dos clases con la esperanza de evitar el tráfico pero aparentemente no ha funcionado.

Blaine intenta mantenerse positivo y canta con la radio pero mientras más tiempo está sentado en medio del tráfico más impotente se siente. Es febrero y el clima no es bueno, continúa siendo gris y un poco oscuro, como si amaneciese. Eso, en combinación con los tres ligeros choques de defensa que ha sentido sólo lo irritan más. Debería haber llegado hace una hora.

Cuando llega al edificio de Kurt está oscuro y se siente pesimista por todo lo ocurrido. Blaine abre la puerta y se acerca al escritorio de la vigilancia para registrarse. Felizmente reconoce a la chica que está ahí; ella lleva algunas clases con Kurt y su habitación está en el piso de arriba así que se han encontrado antes. Además, Blaine trata de ir todos los fines de semana que puede así que no es un rostro desconocido.

—Hey —le dice mientras se acerca.

—Hola —contesta ella— Blaine ¿cierto?

—Buena memoria —dice él asintiendo.

—¿Vienes a ver a Kurt? —pregunta y él asiente.

—Él no sabe que iba a venir, así que es una especie de sorpresa.

Es un tiro certero, piensa. Realmente no permiten que los visitantes entren así como si nada pero Blaine quiere al menos intentarlo. Se imagina esperando afuera de la puerta de Kurt, tal vez llamando y diciéndole que le abra para una sorpresa. No puede esperar para ver el rostro de Kurt y eso se arruinaría si lo llama desde el primer piso para que firme su registro, así que decide tentar a su suerte un poco.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes entrar para sorprenderlo? —le pregunta con la más inocente y suplicante expresión que tiene—. Te prometo que bajaremos de inmediato para que él pueda registrarme correctamente.

—Se supone que no debemos hacer eso —dice ella dudando—. El año pasado un chico vino para sorprender a su novia en su aniversario y cuando entró la encontró engañándolo con otro chico. Fue muy desagradable.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice él con una sonrisa—. Te apuesto cien dólares a que Kurt no está engañándome con otro chico.

—De ninguna manera —dice ella riendo—, no tomaré esa apuesta. Tendrías que escuchar como habla de ti.

Él sonríe y siente la punta de sus orejas ponerse calientes.

—No puedes decirle a nadie de esto —dice ella con una mirada de consideración— y tienes que prometerme que bajarán de inmediato.

—Lo haremos, te lo prometo —le dice él y le sonríe antes de alejarse y subir las escaleras.

Cuando llega al piso de Kurt y está frente a la puerta se da cuenta que está entreabierta y escucha voces. Eleva su mano para tocar pero se detiene cuando escucha la risa de Kurt. Blaine se pregunta que podría hacer reír a Kurt de esa manera y se siente extraño. Se acerca un poco y escucha, obviando lo embarazoso y avergonzado que se siente por estar espiando a su novio.

—Él es perfecto —Kurt dice. Blaine se pregunta a _quién_ se refiere. La sensación extraña en su estómago no se aleja.

Quién sea que está con él dice algo que Blaine no llega a escuchar.

—Y es tan maravilloso —Kurt añade. Blaine frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—Aquí hay una foto. Es de nuestro baile de prom pero realmente no le hace justicia. Quiero decir, él luce sorprendente ahí pero te juro que es mucho más atractivo en persona; es increíble.

 _Oh_ , Blaine entiende y se sonroja.

—Entonces ¿no es difícil ir a escuelas diferentes? —el otro chico pregunta.

Kurt no dice nada por un rato.

—A veces, tal vez. Pero no estamos tan lejos el uno del otro así que pudo ser peor, obviamente. Pero los dos tenemos becas que mantener y no podemos sólo dejarlas o algo.

—Ustedes nunca, uh, como… ¿nunca se han planteado salir con otras personas?

—No —dice Kurt inmediatamente—. Nunca.

Blaine sonríe y trata de convencerse de hacer notar su presencia al otro lado de la puerta. Es realmente inmaduro estar parado afuera de la puerta del dormitorio de su novio de forma furtiva o algo.

—Oh —el responde—. Así que ¿no tienes miedo de que conozca a alguien más?

—No —Kurt se burla y luego hace una pausa—. Voy a casarme con él algún día.

Blaine se congela y se da cuenta que probablemente no debería estar escuchando esas cosas. Está sonriendo, eso sí, definitivamente está sonriendo y sintiendo _mariposas_.

Toca la puerta suavemente y escucha algunos crujiros.

—No puede ser —escucha decir a Kurt y Blaine se pregunta cómo es que _sabe_.

Y luego Kurt abre la puerta y se sonríen mutuamente antes de que Kurt se lance a los brazos de Blaine.

—Blaine —dice suspirando sobre su cuello —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Está bien, ¿verdad? —pregunta en un susurro contra el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt lo aprieta fuerte.

—¿Estás bromeando? Dios, te he extrañado.

Sólo han sido tres semanas pero se siente como mucho más, especialmente desde que se han malacostumbrado y se ven casi todos los fines de semana. Blaine espera a que Kurt lo suelte primero. Cuando se separan Blaine puede ver a un chico parado cerca de la puerta de Kurt luciendo un tanto incómodo.

—Yo voy… —balbucea haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia fuera.

—Bien, te veo luego —dice Kurt.

Luego Kurt jala a Blaine dentro del cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Comienza a besar a Blaine duro y con fuerza y se detiene sólo para decir:

—Kyle está en clases. Vamos tenemos como veinte minutos.

Se ríe sobre los labios de Kurt y siente como éste lo empuja sin miramientos para acomodarse en la pequeña, muy pequeña cama.

—Kurt, espera, espera —dice empujándolo y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kurt lo ignora. Está besando el cuello de Blaine y abriendo su camisa en menos de un minuto. Blaine no puede recordar que diablos iba a decir. Se están besando de nuevo y Kurt lo empuja tratando de quitarle su camiseta cuando él vuelve a la realidad.

—Hey, hey —jadea—. Kurt detente un minuto.

Deja escapar un sonido de impaciencia y se separa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta fastidiado—. Veinte minutos.

—Sí —le dice Blaine tratando de sentarse—. Exactamente.

Kurt le da una mirada de confusión y se sienta sobre sus rodillas.

—No te he visto en tres semanas, Kurt. Espero algo un poco más largo que veinte minutos —su voz suena un poco alterada y su respiración aún no ha regresado a la normalidad.

Blaine nota a Kurt sonrojarse. Se quedan mirando fijamente y Blaine se siente nervioso. _Dios, es hermoso_ , piensa.

—Kyle se irá a casa este fin de semana. Se va después de su última clase —le dice Kurt sin parpadear.

—Lo sé —responde Blaine—. Me lo dijiste, he estado pensando en eso toda la semana.

Se vuelven a mirar por un rato más.

—Vamos por algo de comer —dice Blaine para romper el silencio—. Se habrá ido para cuando regresemos ¿cierto?

—Comamos rápido —Kurt asiente.

Después de registrarlo en el primer piso, van a la cafetería cercana a los dormitorios. Se sientan cerca y Blaine puede sentir la sensación de _deseo_ en su sistema.

Comen en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Blaine reúne el coraje para comenzar la conversación que ha deseado tener desde Navidad.

—Entonces —comienza—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo algún día?

—Así que escuchaste eso —dice Kurt sorprendido.

—Sí —contesta—. Fue una especie de espionaje pero sólo por un par de minutos, te lo juro.

—Apuesto a que lucias muy aterrador parado afuera de mi puerta —dice elevando una ceja.

Blaine le da un gesto de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

Es el turno de Kurt de encoger los hombros y de pronto parece encontrar su ensalada muy entretenida.

—Bien, yo hablaré primero —ofrece Blaine y Kurt le da una sonrisa agradecida.

—Es algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde Navidad, supongo cuando…

—Cuando Finn nos llamó…

—Una vieja pareja de casados —termina Blaine-. Sí—. Kurt espera a que continúe— Y he querido decir algo acerca del tema pero he estado nervioso porque es tan… —su voz se apaga.

—¿Enorme? —Kurt dice.

—Enorme —concuerda—. Exactamente.

Se quedan quietos por un momento.

—No hablaba en serio así que no tienes por que asustarte. Sabes como soy —Kurt dice—. A menos que no estés asustado, en cuyo caso, sí hablaba totalmente en serio.

—No estaba asustado —es todo lo que Blaine dice.

Una nueva pausa larga se produce y Kurt toma aire profundamente.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora.

—No, no claro que no —dice Blaine rápidamente—. Estamos hablando de algún día. Sólo quería que supieras que estamos en la misma página.

—¿No es así siempre? —Kurt bromea.

Y ese es el punto en donde Blaine se da cuenta por primera que sí, ellos usualmente lo _están_. Se pregunta si es normal, si todas las cosas que son sencillas para ellos serán también sencillas para los demás. Está bastante seguro de que la respuesta es _no_

—No sé si te he dicho esto lo suficiente —Blaine dice de pronto.

Están todavía sentados en la cafetería, en medio del lugar, rodeados de cientos de compañeros de clases de Kurt. No es exactamente el lugar más romántico y no es probablemente el mejor momento pero Blaine esta seguro de que no hay realmente un _lugar o tiempo_ correcto para decirle lo mucho que lo ama.

Kurt está esperando a que continúe.

—Pero quiero estar contigo —dice Blaine—. Hasta que seamos viejos, con canas y hasta que tú necesites una prótesis de caderas.

Kurt sonríe y luego le da una mirada de falsa indignación.

—¿ _Hasta_ que yo necesite una prótesis de caderas? ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿Acaso planeas abandonarme a mí y a mi cadera artificial?

Blaine se muerde los labios para no reírse.

—Tal vez. Juega bien tus cartas y ya veremos.

Kurt juega con su ensalada un poco más y piensa por unos minutos.

—Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación.

—A mi también —concuerda—. Ves, fui afortunado de estar parado detrás de tu puerta espiándote y siendo aterrador.

—No —dice Kurt rodeando los ojos—. Eres afortunado de que te ame.

 _Créeme, lo sé_ piensa Blaine.

Blaine está muy consciente de lo especiales que son y lo raros también y sabe que Kurt también lo está. Blaine trata de no dar las cosas por sentadas, de siempre apreciar lo que tienen, pero a veces es muy fácil sentirse invencible cuando tiene a Kurt a su lado.

++++

 

 **Destino** (Sustantivo):  
1: Algo a lo que una persona está destinada: fortuna.  
2: Un curso predeterminado de los eventos, con frecuencia se dice que es un poder irresistible.

 

Blaine tiene veinte y está contando los días para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.

Ir a universidades separadas no es exactamente difícil pero no es fácil tampoco. El segundo año de escuela es definitivamente más intenso y trae muchas más distracciones. No puede ir a Northwestern tan seguido como lo hacía, definitivamente no todos los fines de semana y cada vez que Kurt susurra un suave "te extraño" antes de colgar en las noches el corazón de Blaine se rompe en pedazos.

Conducir a casa por las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias es casi tan relajante para Blaine como ha esperado durante toda la semana que fuera. Son sólo él y Kurt en el auto, hablando y riendo y pasando muchas horas a solas. Pero más que nada aprecian la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo.

Blaine se detiene primero en Lima para una rápida visita a la familia de Kurt antes de que tenga que irse para su propia casa. Kurt lo acompaña al auto y le da un fuerte abrazo.

—Volverás el jueves ¿cierto? —susurra.

—El jueves —asegura Blaine y lo sujeta con fuerza—. Tendremos nuestra reunión familiar al medio día y en cuanto termine estaré en camino.

—Me alegra que vengas —dice Kurt.

—Me alegra que me hayan invitado —responde. Las cenas de celebración con los que serán algún día sus parientes son un gran evento.

Blaine lo pasa bien visitando a su familia pero dos días es más que suficiente y el jueves está listo para tomar otros aires. Comienzan la cena una hora después de lo planeado originalmente y Blaine le envía un mensaje a Kurt haciéndole saber que llegará un poco retrasado y que comiencen sin él. Recibe una respuesta al mensaje casi de inmediato: _Papá dice que no comenzaremos hasta que toda la familia esté aquí_

Blaine sonríe a pesar de si mismo y levanta la vista de su celular para ver a su madre dándole una mirada divertida.

—Lo verás en unas horas cariño ¿realmente necesitas estar haciendo eso ahora?

Se muerde la lengua y guarda el celular en su bolsillo. Ellos no lo aprueban, Blaine lo sabe. No es que tengan un problema con Kurt, es todo el tiempo que llevan juntos y lo cercanos que son. Sus padres se mostraban más a gusto con Kurt cuando estaban en la preparatoria, probablemente porque pensaban que no duraría después de su graduación. Blaine trata de no tomarlo como una ofensa.

Nunca le han dicho nada pero él lo sabe. Lo respetan, lo que Blaine aprecia y el ofrecimiento de adelantar por varias la cena de Acción de Gracias para que él pueda ir donde los Hummel y cenar con ellos es un gran gesto, de seguro, pero sigue siendo bastante obvio que ellos no invitaron a Kurt.

Está en camino a las tres y media y llama a Kurt para hacérselo saber. Hay un montón de bulla al fondo y Blaine casi no puede escuchar la respuesta de Kurt sobre las risas y el televisor. Blaine se da cuenta que está más ansioso por esa cena familiar que por la que tuvo con su propia familia.

La cena es maravillosa y Blaine se siente cómodo ofreciéndose a lavar el servicio cuando terminan. Los ha extrañado a todos, a Finn con su bizarra lógica, a Carole con su constante calidez y a Burt con su interminable aceptación.

Blaine está ayudando con los platos cuando Burt pone las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Me quieres ayudar con la basura? —le pregunta Burt.

Blaine se seca las manos y se cruza con la mirada de Finn que se encoge de hombros y continúa comiendo su pastel.

Sigue a Burt hasta el garaje con una de las bolsas de basura en las manos y después de ponerlas en los tachos, Burt le hace una seña y voltea un par de cajas de leche vacías.

—Siéntate un momento —le indica.

Hace lo que le pide y mantiene su mirada enfocada en Burt que está sentado frente a él. El garaje es bastante frío y Blaine sólo está usando su camiseta pero se da cuenta que no es momento de regresar y tomar prestada una de las chompas de Kurt.

Burt se aclara la garganta y Blaine espera.

—Quiero hablarte de algunas cosas —le dice—. Para ser honesto, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de lo que se supone te voy a decir —Burt lo mira y se frota el cuello—. Sé que te debería decir supuestamente. He visto a esos padres en la televisión y en las películas siempre diciéndole a sus chicos que son muy jóvenes para establecerse, diciéndoles que no deben enganchar el vagón al caballo equivocado demasiado pronto. Sé que es lo que un padre debería de decir en este momento.

Blaine parpadea porque realmente no estaba preparado para esto, nunca se imaginó que esto podría pasar.

—Y voy a decirte, muchacho —continúa Burt— que realmente no me veo a mi mismo diciéndote esas cosas—. Toma aire profundamente y luce como si estuviese pensando así que Blaine no dice nada aún—. He visto como te mira Kurt. Él te mira como si tú fueras la luna, el sol, su cumpleaños y navidad, todo junto. Lo viene haciendo desde la preparatoria y lo sigue haciendo ahora —le da una mirada a Blaine y eleva las cejas—. Y te he visto también, sabes, la forma en que lo miras.

Blaine siente que su rostro se enciende ante la idea de Burt observándolo, ante la ida de que sus miradas privadas realmente no son tan privadas.

—Y francamente no me veo a mi mismo diciéndoles a ustedes dos que hay otros peces en el agua y que tal vez necesiten pasar tiempo separados para ver si esto es realmente lo que quieren —Burt guarda silencio y Blaine espera—. Solían haber muchas cosas que me asustaban —confiesa—, como el tipo de cosas que le tendría que decir a mi hijo cuado su primer novio le rompiese el corazón, lo que le iba a decir cuando él viniese a contarme sus problemas con los chicos. No tenía idea de que diablos decirle o cómo solucionar las cosas con él. La mayor parte del tiempo, siempre voy a ciegas —traga saliva y le da a Blaine una mirada significativa—. Aún no he tenido que tener ese tipo de conversaciones con él.

En ese momento Blaine sabe que es su turno de hablar.

—Sé que esto sonará muy cliché pero realmente quiero lo mejor para Kurt —dice— y si alguna vez veo que yo no lo soy o que lo estoy reteniendo le juro que haré algo al respecto —Burt lo mira—. Pero ahora _soy_ lo mejor para él, lo sé. Yo amo a su hijo. La gente se puede pasar la vida entera tratando de amarlo como yo lo hago pero ellos nunca lo harán correctamente. Él me hace mejor persona y somos buenos el uno para el otro.

Burt toma aire profundamente.

—Mira, no he querido hacerte sentir como si tuvieras que justificar su relación conmigo. Todo lo que quiero decir es que he visto que ustedes tienen algo especial. Están haciendo un buen trabajo en no herirse mutuamente y ese es el mejor consejo que puedo darte. Nos herimos unos a otros, es parte de la vida. Sólo traten de mantenerlo al mínimo y no lo dejen durar mucho tiempo y estarán bien.

Se pone de pie y Blaine lo sigue.

—En otras palabras —Burt dice—. Sigan haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Vuelven a entrar y Kurt lo mira por encima del tablero en el que él y Finn están jugando sobre la mesa de la cocina. Le da una mirada curiosa a Blaine y él encoge los hombros regalándole una sonrisa.

Él está _hecho_ para eso, piensa Blaine. Algunas personas nacen para ser religiosos o para ser activistas políticos revolucionarios. Algunas personas están destinadas para realizar descubrimientos médicos y otras para ser famosas estrellas de cine.

Blaine está hecho para ser la mejor cosa en la vida de Kurt Hummel.

++++

 

 **Alma Gemela** (sustantivos)  
1: Una persona que se acopla perfectamente con otra.  
2: Una persona que se parece mucho a otra en sus actitudes y creencias.

 

Blaine tiene veintiuno y se está mudando a su nueva mierda de departamento con su novio.

Es un departamento de una sola habitación y es bastante feo, pero es el último año y están tan quebrados como la mayoría de universitarios. Además, encontrar un lugar que quede a medio camino de ambos campus ha limitado sus opciones.

Cuando conocieron a su futura casera por primera vez ella los miró con suspicacia, lo que a Blaine no le sorprendió. Ellos son dos chicos solicitando un departamento de una sola habitación y él sabe como se ve eso. Él y Kurt no son buenos manteniendo distancia en sus espacios personales así que es bastante obvio que no son sólo dos chicos intentando ahorrar un poco de dinero.

Ella comienza a sacarles información y Blaine se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta que ella tiene problemas con los fiesteros y no con los chicos gay. Él admite que probablemente hayan ido a algunos bares unas cinco o seis veces entre los dos desde que comenzaron la universidad. Ella de inmediato se enamora de ellos.

Blaine es advertido, prácticamente por toda la gente que conoce, de que todo eso es una mala idea y asume que a Kurt le ha pasado lo mismo con los suyos. La realidad es, sin embargo, que continúan viéndose poco. Blaine sale del campus a la biblioteca o a trabajar en su tesis y Kurt se queda casi todas las noches hasta tarde trabajando en la escenografía, accesorios, luces y señales del escenario. Todos le dicen que se terminarán hastiando el uno del otro, especialmente en un lugar tan pequeño y Blaine está preparado para la tensión y las peleas sobre los platos o quién tiene que pasar la aspiradora.

Aún así, él siente que no tiene suficiente de Kurt. Blaine se pregunta si se sentirá de dieciséis para siempre, si siempre se le pondrá la piel de gallina cuando Kurt vuelve a casa después de un largo ensayo y se recuesta con Blaine en su cama como si eso fuera la mejor cosa en el mundo.

++++

 

Blaine tiene veintiuno y está teniendo un tiempo difícil mientras se convierte oficialmente en un adulto.

Continúan en su agujero de departamento tratando de ahorrar todo el dinero que puedan. Blaine tiene un empleo decente en una compañía de seguros, un trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con su carrera y que detesta casi todo el tiempo, especialmente porque sólo le sirve para pagar las cuentas. Kurt trabaja con una compañía de teatro juvenil que es sin fines de lucro así que le pagan con lo que pueden, que no es mucho.

Pasan los fines de semana en su departamento viendo películas o paseando por el parque. Sus amigos los acusan de estar cerrados y apartándose de ellos pero las cosas están tensas con el dinero así que tratan de evitar lujos como restaurantes o improvisados viajes fuera de la ciudad. Es difícil a veces porque Blaine desea intensamente ser tan irresponsable como el resto de sus amigos; desfalcar la tarjeta de crédito, vivir el momento, vivir como un chico de veintidós y no como uno de cuarenta. Él sabe que Kurt desea lo mismo tanto como él, fines de semana en New York, pretenciosas botellas de vino para ser tomadas con sus pretenciosos amigos y un carísimo guardarropa de mucha clase.

No obstante actúan de forma responsable y se recuerdan que están construyendo algo importante. Blaine quiere una casa, quiere un auto seguro, quiere una _vida_. Perderse de algunas películas con sus amigos es una tontería cuando lo comparan con la imagen de su futuro juntos.

Así que va al trabajo que odia y guarda el dinero que puede y Kurt se viste de forma sencilla, así pueden lidiar con esos primeros años difíciles, el incómodo transe entre graduarse de la universidad y volverse adultos.

Es un terrible cliché pero Blaine pasa todo el día esperando que sean las cinco de la tarde porque Kurt todavía sigue _siendo_ la mejor parte de su día.

++++

 

Blaine tiene veintitrés y está imaginando su nuevo departamento.

Le han ofrecido una transferencia a Seattle con una ridículamente insana suma de dinero pero Blaine asume que es porque el costo de vida ahí es ridículamente insano. Está esperando que Kurt regrese a casa porque no puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones por su cuenta. Está aterrado porque sabe que no puede pedirle a Kurt que se vaya con él.

Kurt le diría que sí, Blaine sabe eso, pero no puede permitirse _preguntar_. No puede pedirle que deje su vida ahí, a sus amigos, su trabajo, su familia. Los viajes desde Chicago no son un gran problema, pero desde Seattle por otro lado, no sería exactamente como un viaje en taxi hasta Lima.

Así que Blaine pasa cuarenta y cinco minutos imaginando su departamento, tratando de pensar en qué decir. Es una gran oportunidad y un grandioso lugar para comenzar su futuro; por otro lado no puede imaginar ese futuro sin Kurt. Tan pronto como Kurt entra en el lugar Blaine deja de divagar y se le acerca con los ojos enormes.

—Quieren mandarme a Seattle —escupe.

Kurt parpadea varias veces y ve como Blaine tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico. Después de un momento se quita su abrigo y lo guarda en el closet. Se quita los zapatos y finalmente regresa hacia donde está Blaine que se ha quedado congelado en la mitad de la habitación.

—Ven aquí —le dice Kurt calmado—. Recuéstate en el sofá.

Blaine mira a Kurt y finalmente hace lo que le pide. Kurt gentilmente le quita la camiseta y cuidadosamente lo empuja sobre el sofá de forma que Blaine está echado sobre su estómago.

—Necesitas relajarte —indica Kurt. Y se sienta sobre las caderas de Blaine para comenzar a masajearlo entre los hombros. La proximidad de Kurt y sus caricias lo tranquilizan a Blaine inmediatamente—. No tienes nada de que asustarte —dice Kurt suavemente—. Es una gran oportunidad para ti.

Blaine no dice nada, está concentrado en las manos de Kurt que lo acarician y dibujan círculos en su espalda. Kurt continúa: —Iré contigo si quieres que lo haga.

Blaine traga saliva.

—Kurt… —no sabe que decir.

—Sé que no me lo vas a pedir —susurra Kurt—. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Blaine cierra los ojos.

—No podría pedirte eso Kurt —Dios sabe que desea hacerlo.

Se desliza hasta que está echado encima de Blaine, tumbado sobre su espalda desnuda. Su respiración es calmada y controlada sobre el oído de Blaine. Él sabe en ese momento, sin duda alguna que no cambiaría cosas como esta ni por Seattle, ni por nada.

—Tienes dos opciones aquí Blaine. Puedes sentirte culpable y estresado, lo que te hará miserable o puedes _creerme_ cuando te digo que quiero ir contigo. Que iría contigo a donde sea —hace una pausa—, asumiendo que tu quieras que vaya.

Blaine sabe que lo último lo dice en broma pero no le resulta gracioso.

—Te amo —le dice contra el sofá.

—Lo sé —responde Kurt y Blaine sabe que está sonriendo.

Blaine lo ama intensamente en ese momento, ama a Kurt por saber cuando él necesita de su ayuda y por saber cómo arreglar las cosas, por mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos cuando Blaine pierde sus fuerzas.

++++

 

Blaine tiene veinticuatro y está durmiendo en el sofá la noche del viernes.

Es un sofá cómodo que Kurt escogió ni bien llegaron a Seattle, pero es un sofá y no, definitivamente no es su cama. Blaine se siente miserable y del otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su habitación se imagina que Kurt está abatido.

Es una estúpida pelea que comenzó con algo acerca del DVR y terminó con acusaciones cada vez más agrias de abandono e infidelidad. Con todo no ha sido su mejor momento.

La verdad es que Blaine ha estado trabajando demasiadas horas y rara vez está en casa. Está casi suplicando por unas horas a solas en casa con Kurt pero no se lo dice, no le dice nada realmente porque han pasado semanas desde que han podido sentarse y _conversar_. Recuerdos de una conversación durante la preparatoria en el salón del coro, acerca de comunicación y de relaciones funcionales vienen a su mente y se siente mucho más frustrado. Se remueve y se voltea en el sofá.

Sin embargo Blaine sabe que no todo es su culpa. Kurt prácticamente vive en el local del teatro comunitario y pasa casi todo su tiempo libre con los demás actores. Uno de ellos en particular, Jeremy. Pretencioso y ridículamente condescendiente _Jeremy_.

La pelea se intensifica cuando Kurt le grita que se ha vuelto tan empresarial, tan imposiblemente monótono y él está tan enojado que está temblando. Blaine grita también, preguntándole si Jeremy le dio ese guión, Jeremy su estúpido _novio_.

Kurt lo mira con la boca abierta y camina hacia su habitación azotando la puerta detrás de él. Blaine se enoja más porque a él no se le ocurrió primero aquella salida tan dramática con la puerta azotada.

La pelea ha terminado hace casi dos horas. Kurt abre la puerta despacio cerca de la media noche y se asoma con los ojos rojos. Blaine casi se tira del sofá hacia los brazos de Kurt abrazándolo fuertemente. Lo ama demasiado en ese momento, ama tanto a Kurt como para dejar todo atrás, olvidar su impenetrable terquedad para arreglar las cosas, lo ama tanto como para hacer de _esto_ lo más importante y no el hecho de tener la razón.

—Lo siento —dice Blaine primero, porque es todo lo que puede hacer.

—Yo también lo siento —dice Kurt con la voz temblorosa—. Lo siento mucho.

Blaine puede contra con una mano el número de veces que han peleado, lo que resulta impresionante después de ocho años. Le dice eso a Kurt, le dice un montón de cosas y se quedan despiertos por horas contándose todo lo que se han perdido de la vida del otro en los últimos dos meses.

La pelea duró por dos horas el viernes y ellos pasan el doble de tiempo besándose el sábado

++++

 

Blaine tiene veinticinco y está googleando las instrucciones para cocinar un pavo.

Los Hummel están volando a Seattle por Acción de Gracias ignorando las protestas de ambos, de él y Kurt de que extrañan Ohio.

—Es tiempo de que yo vaya a visitarlos —le dice Burt a Kurt en el altavoz del teléfono—. Quiero conocer el departamento de mi hijo. Quiero ver como es su _vida_.

Así que Kurt le ruega a Blaine para hacer una gran cena, una súper producción con un pavo, reales arándanos y relleno hecho en casa. Blaine acepta porque bueno, porque decirle que no a Kurt nunca ha sido su fuerte. La cena termina por ser prefecta y Blaine esta muy impresionado de cómo él y Kurt lo han logrado hacer todo. Eso sucede porque son un buen equipo en la cocina y en todo lo demás.

Están en la sala después, sólo Blaine y Burt, mientras Kurt y Carole están entretenidos en la cocina. Burt se aclara la garganta durante la segunda mitad del juego.

—Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, Blaine —le dice—. Ustedes dos tienen algo realmente bueno aquí.

—Gracias —le dice. Blaine no había notado cuan desesperado estaba por tener la aprobación de Burt hasta ese momento.

Después de unos minutos Burt se aclara la garganta de nuevo pero esta vez mira hacia Blaine en vez de mantener los ojos en el televisor.

—Sabes, nunca pensé que habría alguien allá afuera lo suficientemente bueno para mi hijo. —Blaine espera inseguro de si dirá algo más—. Supongo que estaba equivocado —añade Burt.

Blaine repite la conversación entera a Kurt en voz baja cuando están en su cama esa noche. Finalmente, _finalmente_ todos están comenzando a ver lo bueno que son juntos, ven lo que él y Kurt ha sabido desde que tenían dieciséis.

++++

 

Blaine tiene veintiséis y está haciendo absolutamente nada en la mañana del domingo.

Están en el sofá, la cabeza de Kurt en el regazo de Blaine. Kurt está leyendo un guión para el reciente musical que va a dirigir en el centro comunitario mientras que Blaine hojea la sección de Artes y Ocio del periódico.

Kurt baja el guión despacio, la mano de Blaine continúa en su cabello.

—¿Crees que existen las almas gemelas? —le pregunta Kurt.

—¿Es en serio? —se ríe Blaine suavemente.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un no? —Kurt parpadea.

Blaine lo mira y acaricia con sus manos el cabello de Kurt.

—Por supuesto que no es un no —dice Blaine con calma— ¿De qué otra forma podrías explicar los últimos diez años?

Kurt sonríe de forma intensa y _real_ y Blaine siente su corazón dar un par de saltos.

—Sólo me preguntaba si seguimos estando en la misma página —le dice Kurt.

—¿No lo estamos siempre? —bromea Blaine y Kurt se queda quieto mirándolo—. Vamos a probarlo ¿qué estoy pensando ahora mismo? —pregunta Blaine.

Kurt hace un sonido pensativo.

—Estas pensando en lo asombroso y perfectamente maravilloso que soy y en cuanto me amas.

Se sonríen mutuamente. Sí, aún están en la misma página.

 

 


End file.
